Wenn aus Hass Liebe wird!
by huebsch-haesslich
Summary: Snake hat den Auftrag die Präsidenten Tochter zu befreien! Jedoch kommen einige dunkle und kranke Geheimnisse ans Licht…


**Autor/in:** hübsch-hässlich

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehört mir nichts! ausser die Idee natürlich….

**Summery:** Snake hat den Auftrag die Präsidenten Tochter zu befreien! Jedoch kommt einige dunkle und kranke Geheimnisse ans Licht…

**Genre:** Parodie / Humor

**Raitings:** PG-13 / Ab 13 Jahren

**Warnungen:** In diesem Text kommt Slash vor, jedoch wirklich harmlos… nur ein einziger Kuss… °heuuul° (Slash Mann x Mann)

**Kommentar:** Guten Tag zusammen! °wink° Ihr habt mich wohl noch nie hier gesehen, denn normalerweise schreibe ich nur Harry Potter Fanfictions, doch als ich Metal Gear 2 spielte, musste ich einfach darüber eine Fanfiction schreiben… Ich hoffe ihr werdet Spass haben, wenn ihr sie lest… und wenn nicht… Pech gehabt! °fg°

* * *

**Wenn aus Hass Liebe wird!**

Snake: °ruft Colonel an° Sir, ich bin jetzt vor Ort… Was habe ich eigentlich für einen Auftrag? °kratzt am Kopf°

Colonel: Ehmm… einen Moment… °bückt sich und holt ein Blatt hervor° Da hab ichs!

Snake: Sagen Sie jetzt bloss, Sie wissen DAS nicht auswendig!

Colonel: Doch doch… aber ich habe gestern zu viel getrunken! Sie wissen bestimmt, dass ich auf Entzug bin… bin zwar für alle seit 3 Monaten clean… aber Ihnen kann ich ja vertrauen oder? °zwinkert durch den Codex°

Snake: Ja… natürlich werde ich es für mich behalten…

Colonel: Gut!

Snake: Ehmm… Sollen Sie mir nicht den Auftrag sagen? Immerhin könnte ich in jeder Sekunde erschossen werden und ich weiss dann schlussendlich nicht einmal, weshalb ich erschossen bin! ALSO! Sagen Sie es!

Colonel: Ganz ruhig… Sie werden bestimmt nicht einfach so umgenietet!

Snake: Ach? Wer sagt denn das?

Colonel: Naja… ehmm.. ich… ICH sage das! Und mir kann man immer vertrauen…

Snake: …. Ausser Sie sind betrunken!

Colonel: Ja ja… machen Sie ruhig Ihre Witze! Wenn Sie nicht aufhören, erkläre ich Ihnen einfach einen anderen Auftrag! Und dann wären sie total aufgeschmissen! HAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAA…..

Snake: °sagt kalt° Sehr witzig…

Colonel: Ja ich weiss! Immerhin, bevor ich zur Armee ging, habe ich einen Preis bekommen für das charmanteste Lächeln und einen Orden für den „besten Sprüche-Klopfer"! Und den kriegt man nicht einfach so!

Snake: °runzelt die Stirn° Wo waren Sie denn um Himmels willen?

Colonel: „Armee für geile Spitzenhöschen und geile Tunten"! Eine sehr gute Armee! Müssen Sie auch mal hin!

Snake: °lächelt verschmitzt° Wenn ich 100 bin vielleicht….

Colonel: Jaja… ach ja ihr Auftrag: Sie müssen die Tochter des Präsidenten retten!

Snake: Ach? Hätte ich nicht gedacht… Sie ist etwa zum fünften Mal entführt worden!

Colonel: ja… sie hat eben die so genannten Freunde…. Und Freundinnen…

Snake: Ich hake da mal nicht nach?

Colonel: Ach nichts Ernstes! Meine Tochter dachte nur, dass sie auf das gleiche Geschlecht steht!

Snake: mmm… Soll ich jetzt weinen?

Colonel: Nein nein…. sie ist wieder normal und steht wieder auf Jungs… also keine Sorge!

Snake: Okay… dann.. werde ich einmal-

Colonel: Snake?

Snake: Ja?

Colonel: Snake?

Snake: Ja!

Colonel: Snake?

Snake: WAS?

Colonel: Wollte Sie nur einmal testen, auf welcher Skala meines Tests Sie sind…

Snake: Test?

Colonel: Ja… ich habe vor kurzem einen Test gefunden…. Und ich muss sagen… Sie sind sehr ausdauernd…

Snake: Ach? Und Sie glauben wirklich an diesen Quatsch?

Colonel: Natürlich! Immerhin hat es ein Dr. Pferdeschwanz erfunden! Hmm… der war sogar auch in meiner Armee, wenn ich mich nicht irre…

Snake: °rollt seine Augen° Ja dannnn ist es klar, dass er ein Genie ist!

Colonel: Jaja…

Snake: Also… ich geh dann mal…

Colonel: Snake?

Snake: Sie haben den Test doch schon gemacht!

Colonel: Was? Ach so… nein nein… es geht um… naja… den Präsidenten…

Snake: Aha? Soll ich ihm Ihre Socken schenken wie letztes Mal? Als Sie wirklich an den Quatsch glaubten, dass er dann etwas von Ihnen will? Wie hiess dieses Heft? Ehmm…

Colonel: „Bravo…" Aber nein… es geht nicht darum. Ich habe Ihnen ein paar Handschellen in den Rucksack gelegt… Könnten Sie ihm diese zurückgeben und ihm sagen, dass es toll war mit ihm?

Snake: °verzerrt sein Gesicht° Ihhh! Und so was legen Sie in meinen Rucksack? Sie sind ja pervers!

Colonel: Naja… liegt wohl in der Gene… Immerhin war meine Tochter auch-

Snake: BYE! °schaltet den Codex aus und schüttelt sich noch mal° Mein Gott! Was mache ich hier bloss? °schaut in den Rucksack und schaut die „gefährlichen" Handschellen an, die ihn gefährlich anblitzen° WUO! °schliesst seinen Rucksack wieder und schleudert ihn auf den Rücken°

Wache: °lauf lauf°

Snake: °zischt° Scheisse! °versteckt sich an der gegenüber liegenden Wand und schaut langsam nach vorne° Scheiss Penner!

Wache: °bleibt stehen° Nanu?

Snake: °macht eine linke Rolle und springt nach vorne, rechts und geht durch die Tür°

Wache: °kratzt am Kopf° Das hab ich jetzt nicht kapiert… der Kerl is ja viel zu schnell! Schaut hinter sich, sieht aber Snake nicht, hebt die Schultern Was solls…

Snake: HA! DIESE PENNER! °schaut im Raum herum, in der Mitte steht ein Panzer° °denkt° Gut… dann werde ich die fünf Wachen vor und hinter dem Panzer killen und dann sollte ich… hmmm… den Colonel anrufen! °ladet seine Pistole und springt hinter den einen Wachen° Hände hoch oder ich schiesse!

Wache: °fällt vor Schreck in Ohnmacht°

Snake: °rüttelt den Körper mit seiner Hand° Hey Alde! Wach auf! °kickt in seinen Bauch° NA LOS! WEHR DICH! DU ELENDER SCHEISS KERL!

Wache 2: Ey! Da is einer!

Snake: Scheisse! °duckt sich und kriecht unter den Panzer°

Weil die Wachen einen IQ Punkt von höchstens 10 haben, bemerken sie nicht, dass Snake unter dem Panzer ist!

Codex: °Ring Ring°

Snake: Scheisse! °schaltet es ein° WAS?

Colonel: JUHU! Was is denn nu?

Snake: Was?

Colonel: Tanzen Sie mit mir Snake! Ich fand Sie schon immer sooo heiss! Sie sind so männlich!

Snake: Waass?

Colonel: JAAA… Jetzt wissen Sies!

Snake: Haben Sie getrunken?

Colonel: Neiiin… wie kommen Sie auf diese Idee? °steht nackt vor der Kamera°

Snake: Ehmm… naja… vielleicht haben Sie's ja nicht bemerkt… aber Sie sind nackt!

Colonel: Hups! °kommt ganz nah, zur Kamera° besser so?

Snake: Naja… Was wollen Sie überhaupt?

Colonel: Ich weiss auch nicht…

Snake: Gut… dann sagen Sie mir bitte wohin ich gehen muss… zu welchem Schacht und so…

Colonel: Wieso fragen Sie mich? Ich habe doch keine Ahnung!

Snake: Okay… vor Ihnen ist ein Plan… sie müssen nur den Plan lesen…

Colonel: HAHAHA!

Snake: Was ist?

Colonel: DA IST EINE ZAHL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Snake: Aha… °schaltet das Codex aus° na toll…

Wache: °setzt sich hin und schläft ein°

Wache 2: °klappen auch die Augen zu°

Snake: Gut gut… °schleicht sich wieder aus dem Panzer und schaut um sich… niemand da… geht die Leiter hinauf und geht in den oberen Schacht°

Codex: °ring ring°

Snake: Och ne! Nicht schon wieder! °schaltet ihn an° Ja?

Colonel: Und dann?

Snake: Was?

Colonel: Und Daaaaann?

Snake: ….

Colonel: HIHIHI HAHAHAH HUHUHU HOHOHOHO DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN °schaltet den Codex aus°

Snake: Das glaub ich doch nicht! Dieser alte stinkende Typ! °kriecht durch den Schacht und steigt die Leiter hinunter°

Typ: Pizza Pizza! Heiss und frisch?

Snake: Was?

Typ: Ich bin der Pizza Boy und liefere an alle Teilnehmer der Höschen-Träger-Armee!

Snake: Dieser elende Colonel! °sagt mit angespannter Stimme° Sorry… ich bin dort kein Mitglied!

Pizza-Boy: °kratzt am Kopf° Aber jemand hat gesagt, dass ich hierher soll! Ich bin ganz neu dabei! Nehmen Sie die Pizza! Sonst bin ich den Job los!

Snake: Naja…

Pizza-Boy: °drückt die Pizza in seine Hände und verschwindet°

Snake: Aber… ich mach doch gerade eine Diät!

Ninja: Du willst wirklich meine Pizza essen?

Snake: Ehm… nein…

Ninja: ….dafür wirst du büssen! Ich werde dich in kleine Stücke hacken!

Snake: Hier! Ich will sie ja gar nicht! °will die Pizza dem Ninja geben°

Ninja: Billige anmache! Ich kenne solche Typen wie dich! Zeigen sich von der besten Seite, aber wenn es ums Essen geht, dann werden sie alle zu Schweinen!

Snake: °schaut ihn mitfühlend an° Willst du darüber sprechen?

Ninja: °sagt weinerlich° Es bringt ja sowieso nichts… alle Jungs verlassen mich! Oder sie sind gar nicht schwul! Wie zum Beispiel du! Du stehst sicher auf Mädchen oder?

Snake: Ehmm.. n-nein…

Ninja: °sagt freudig° Wirklich? OH MEIN GOTT!

Snake: °denkt° ach du scheisse…

Ninja: °geht zu Snake hinüber und zieht seine Maske ab°

Snake: BOAH! Ich dachte immer, die, die sich hinter einer Maske verstecken, sehen so hässlich aus! Aber aber….du bist voll hübsch!

Ninja: °schmunzelt° Danke... °kommt näher und gibt Snake einen zärtlichen Kuss°

Snake: °erwidert den Kuss°

_Naja… Was wohl jetzt passiert, könnt ihr jeden Sado-Maso Mann Fragen… Nach 30 Minuten:_

Ninja: mmm… °steht verschwitzt auf und schaut Snake lächelnd an° Danke…

Snake: Ebenso… Wenn du mal wieder willst… kannst mich immer unter dieser Nummer anrufen oder kannst sogar vorbei kommen! °gibt ihm eine Visitenkarte°

Ninja: mhm… werde ich tun… °zieht seine Klamotten wieder an und geht pfeifend davon°

Snake: °lächelt verschmitzt° Hm! °ruft Colonel an°

Colonel: Aha… da ist unsere Ent-Jungfrau! °grinst°

Snake: Woher wissen Sie das?

Colonel: Tja… man sollte immer den Codex abschalten, bevor man so was… betreibt…

Snake: Toll!

Colonel: Sie waren wirklich gut!

Snake: Danke…

Colonel: Naja… für einen Anfänger… HAHAHAHAAAA

Snake: °sagt ironisch° Vielen herzlichen Dank!

Colonel: Egal… Was wollen Sie überhaupt? Immerhin habe ich hier eine Fete!

Snake: Schön für Sie! Ich weiss nicht wo ich hin soll!

Colonel: Ihr Herz wird sie zum richtigen Punkt führen!

Snake: Aha?

Colonel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! Ja es… °wischt seine Tränen weg° es bleibt ihnen nichts mehr übrig… ich bin so besoffen… kann nicht einmal sagen, ob Frieda schön ist! °zeigt auf eine Frau hinter sich°

Snake: °Schaut auf eine überwichtige 300 Kg Frau mit fettigem Haar° Naja… Sie werden es bald bemerken… wenn sie auf Sie liegt…

Colonel: Gut! Dann werde ich mich überraschen lassen! Sagen Sies mir bitte nicht!

Snake: °grinst° sicher nicht… °flüstert° diesen Spass lass ich mir nicht entgehen…

Colonel: Was haben Sie gesagt?

Snake: Ach nichts… also… dann werde ich auf mein Herz hören…

Colonel: Genau! Möge die Macht mit Ihnen sein! Ach übrigens:

Snake: Ja?

Colonel: Nennen Sie mich beim Vornamen…

Snake: und der wäre?

Colonel: Sagen Sie es niemandem… aber ich heisse Fritz…

Snake: Und was ist daran so schlimm?

Colonel: Weiss auch nicht! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Snake: °schaltet den Codex aus° °läuft die nächste Treppe hinauf und öffnet den Raum°

Der Raum war überall mit Schnee bedeckt und eine eisige Kälte strahlte durch das ganze Zimmer. (_Na? Wisst Ihr wer jetzt kommt?)_ Ein Raabe fliegt durch den Raum und setzt sich auf eine Kartonschachtel….

Snake: °läuft zum Vogel° Kutschi bububu fub fub °streckt die Zunge heraus° bäbäbäbä

Mann: Das nützt absolut nichts!

Snake: °rollt seine Zunge wieder in seinen Mund und schaut den Mann an° Was?

Mann: Er gehorcht nur mir!

Snake: Aha… ich wollte ja gar nicht…

Mann: Das sagen alle! Ich hasse Menschen, die meine Lieblinge umstimmen wollen! Ich werde dich jetzt kalt machen!

Snake: Dürfte ich aber noch vorher erfahren, von wem ich kalt gemacht werde?

Mann: Nein! Du kannst mich mal!

Snake: Aha…

Ninja: °kommt herbei geflogen und bringt ihn kurz um, winkt Snake lächelnd zu°

Snake: Danke!

Ninja: Kein Problem! °verschwindet wieder°

Snake: Cool… °durchquert den Raum und geht durch die nächste Türe°

Mitten im Raum ist eine halbe Mauer und dort ist die Tochter des Präsidenten gefesselt. Sie ist bewusstlos. Plötzlich kommt ein weiterer Mann hinzu. Er… er… Snake kann es nicht fassen! Dieser Typ, der vor ihm stand, sah genau gleich aus wie er, nur hatte er blonde Haare. Es ist Solidus Snake!

Solidus: Wie ich sehe machst du immer noch die Drecksarbeit für Philanthropy?

Snake: Ich.. ja… und du immer noch als Bösewicht unterwegs?

Solidus: Lass die Scherze!

Snake: Hmm… Es heisst ja, man soll nie den Humor verlieren.. auch wenn's so brenzlig ist wie jetzt!

Solidus: Ja… für dich wird es sehr brenzlig!

Ninja: Nicht ganz! °hüpft von der Decke auf den Boden° Wenn du mit ihm kämpfen willst, mache ich auch mit!

Solidus: Gut gut…

Snake: °schaut seinen Zwillingsbruder böse an°

Solidus: Glotz nicht so bescheuert! Immerhin bin ich doch noch dein Zwillingsbruder!

Snake: Eben! Lass doch den Scheiss und komm zur guten Seite!

Solidus: Du hast mich nie geliebt!

Snake: Das srtimmt nicht… vor allem kenne ich dich ja gar nicht richtig! Du weißt doch, dass ich immer meine Gefühle verstecke!

Solidus: Ja… immerhin hast du nie geweint, wenn du dir wehgetan hast!

Snake: Siehst du? Ich habe mich so sehr hinter einer Fassade versteckt… es tut mir leid… lass mich dir zeigen, wie meine wahren Gefühle für dich sind!

Solidus: °schaut nachdenklich auf den Boden°

Snake: °geht näher zu Solidus und umarmt ihn° Lass mich mehr zeigen… bitte… gib mir eine zweite Chance… ich fühle mich sonst so einsam ohne dich… es kommt mir vor, als ob ein grosser Teil fehlen würde! Bitte!

Solidus: Okay….

Sie liefen glücklich nach Hause…. Ausser ein einziger war absolut nicht glücklich:

Colonel: AUA! Geh runter von mir! Du bist ja ein Fass! HILFEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_The End_

Ich: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen… Ich wünsche Euch einen schönen Tag… bis zum nächsten Mal… °wink° bye bye….


End file.
